Femme Fatale Redo
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: A redo of femme fatale!
1. Chapter 1

"Adhara, Sabik, again I must thank you for having us over." Albus smiled, looking across the large dining table at the skinny woman and pallid man.

"The pleasure is all ours," Elrod purred, his ancient eyes still able to betray malice, "Seeing as you'll just be another pawn for our purposes."

"If that is what you would like to refer to me as, yes." Albus nodded, placating the Slytherins seated at the antique table. "I find it quite pleasurable too, seeing as you'll be good for our purposes as well. Isn't it nice when things work out?"

"Wait, where is Severus?" Moody asked, his situational awareness near perfection.

"Severus will not be needed at this particular gathering." Albus answered carefully, giving Moody a look that made it clear he wouldn't be getting a direct answer as to why. At least not at the moment.

"His presence will be required less at most meetings, especially after you agree to aid us in our goal." Sabik grumbled, his loud voice easily carrying across the table to all seated.

"You _will _be agreeing, won't you Albus?" Adhara pressed, her eyes scrutinizing as they dug into his own. "I'm assuming that is why you've finally accepted one of our invitations?"

"Not that your permission was needed." Sabik muttered.

"Yes, as much as I hate helping out your side, I find mine will profit much more than yours will...with this deal."

"Of course the final decision will not be concrete until the blood testing is complete." Bellatrix amended, tapping his fingers on the oaken surface in an impatient manner.

"This 'operation' will not be put into place unless Severus _willingly _agrees to such...a decision." Albus countered, his look firm.

"He will agree." Elrod answered pompously. "He will not disobey me."

"And I'm certain you've done your part to get Severus's agreement." Bellatrix spoke as if she were bored with the whole conversation and set to examining her nails. "It's as good as done, we only need verification of the purity of his blood."

"Yes, I've managed to convince Severus to part with a vial of his blood." Albus nodded, pulling out the vial from his sleeve. It hadn't been hard to obtain the blood, Severus gave it willingly despite the fact Albus refused to tell him what its purpose was. A twinge of guilt bit at Albus, but assured himself he knew how to dance the dance he was orchestrating and come out on top with Severus mostly unscathed. All for the Greater Good of course...this was war after all, and one had to break a few eggs to make an omelette.

Elrod accioed it over, and for a moment the ancient man just studied the blood with a mixture of contempt and morbid curiosity on his face. Finally, after a long moment of staring, the aged man pointed his wand at the blood. "Sanguine Enim Cognoscere..." He whispered, keeping his eyes on the vial the whole time.

"It's so clean..." Bellatrix trailed off, clearly surprised as if he truly believed a half-blood or muggle-born's blood was really of dirtier quality.

"Yes, it is." Elrod smirked at the vial, as if it were a treasure of immense value and Albus resisted the urge to give a shudder. "Bellatrix, do be a lamb and pull out the blood of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

The wicked woman smiled as she obeyed, reaching down into her lap and into an ancient leather bag. Reaching in she removed vial after vial, one by one in a painstakingly slow process. One they were all removed and sat on the table, Elrod gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Et Ostendit Recta Sanguinis Cognatione." Elrod muttered, flicking his wand in a lazy fashion. As expected, two of the vials were ensconced in a red light and crept across the table toward Elrod. The old man held them up, reading the labeling off of the pendants that had been wrapped around the vials. "How grateful we should be that, for once, adultery has had a positive consequence."

Sabik leaned in to look at the labels, his black eyes lighting up as his mouth turned up at the corners. "Eileen is fortunate..her stain of dishonor is lessoned. She chose to lay with muggle-swine, but fortunately she did not sire its child."

Elrod held up the vials as he nodded. "Rosier." He held up the second. "And Prince...obviously." He grinned. "Vega Rosier is Severus's true father...I always knew Severus was too brilliant to be anything but a pure-blood."

"I am afraid that I am lost..." Remus looked as confused as the majority of the table. The only ones who seemed to have any inkling of understand was Sirius and to a lesser extent, Tonks.

"Rosier is the name of a pure-blood wizarding family, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. A great family really," Bellatrix purred, talking at Remus as if he were stupid, "They place great importance on their pure-blood heritage, and they are greatly skilled in the dark arts."

"That would explain how Severus was so greatly skilled and intelligent." Lucius spoke up for the first time, a slight look of guilt on his face that was almost undetectable.

"How greatful I am that it turns out that my relation did not sire a filthy half-blood, afterall." Sabik's face took on a look of grim amusement. "Pity she didn't live long enough to see herself reinstated back in her family tree."

"Forget Eileen, we need to focus on Severus." Bellatrix drawled. "We now have the chance to save two of the Great Twenty-Eight bloodlines from total extinction."

"I am still lost." Remus tried again. "Why are we concerning ourselves with blood-lines, Albus?"

"Yes, and why isn't Severus here?" Molly demanded. "It seems to me that he'd want to know about these recent developments."

"He'll find out soon enough, blood-traitor." Bellatrix sneered. "But we will cross that bridge when we come to it"

"Yes, for now we must move unto the next order of business." Elrod insisted. "That is if everyone is able to control their temper during said discussion." The old man looked at Sirius, earning himself a glare.

"What do _I _have to do with any of this?" Sirius demanded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius carefully eyes the Ancient, restraining himself only because he not want to invoke Albus's wrath. There was nothing Sirius so despised as much as the system of nobility that pure-blood's operated upon. Having to listen to them discuss it was enough, having Elrod rope him into it almost set him over the edge. Discussions of these sorts always ended up with someones life ruined. It was within these discussions that parents made their choice to disown a child, and much worse things.

"Why should I want to have _anything _to do with any part of this?!" He hissed. "Why are you _helping _them?" He demanded of Albus. "Does Snape even know that you're planning to fuck with his life?!" Not that he much cared about the git. It was the idea of these monsters getting a chance to ruin another life that really pissed him off, along with Albus's seeming willingness to aid them.

"Would you like a wife, Sirius?" Bellatrix asked, throwing him off guard.

Sirius nearly lost his lunch. "That's disgusting!" He barked. "We're cousins, and not only that, I'd rather marry a dementor."

"Not _me_, you fool." She snapped back, a look of disgust on her own face.

"Right, you're saving yourself for Voldemort! I forgot!" Sirius snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Elrod barked, his face contorting in his anger. Once, that face had scared Sirius, now it was nearly comical.

"In case your senile mind has forgotten, I don't obey you any longer." Sirius sneered, standing to leave.

"Sit, Sirius!" Albus's tone suggested he wasn't asking and Sirius reluctantly sank back down in his seat. "Please, hear Elrod out."

Sirius refused to verbalize his agreement, but apparently the increase in his glare was enough of an affirmation as Elrod started to speak again.

"You should have been given a wife a long time ago..." Elrod started. "In fact, I had one lined up for you and your wedding set. Only for you to go and get yourself disowned..." Elrod tutted. "You should have brought forth many sons, maybe even a few daughters for your bloodline."

"If I had chosen to to have children, it wouldn't have been to provide you with more members for your _cult._" Sirius was seething. "And I'd have picked a wife _myself_...a nice Gryffindor, who knows, maybe even a muggle."

The pure-bloods around the table put looks of disgust on their haughty faces and Sirius felt his blood boil.

Elrod glared but chose to ignore the jibe. "I have a proposition for you, Black." He said evenly, looking across the table to look him in the eyes.

"Oh?" Sirius scoffed, doing his best to keep from attacking the man. Had it not been for Remus putting a friendly, calming hand on his back, he would have surely launched himself.

"We'll _give _you a wife... a proper princess." Elrod said simply.

Sirius waited for a few moments, but then it became clear that the Ancient would say no more. "How would that benefit you? Or me?"

"You'd have a wife that would need to fulfil her 'wifely' duties. Wouldn't you like that? Surely you've been lonely, so deprived of the basest of comforts. A wife would do wonders to fulfil your needs- your wants." Elrod spoke confidently, as if he expected Sirius to quickly agree. "And in turn, the survival of two family lines would be assured."

"I don't _need _to be _given _a wife." Sirius barked. "I am quite capable of finding one myself." Even as he said it doubt started to pop up. He had been locked away so long...he was so out of touch now, and the stigma of having been in Azkaban had followed him despite his innocence. And did he even _want _a wife in these troubled times? Much less _children_? He had Harry...and that was more than enough.

"You wouldn't do it _just _for the sex?" Elrod scoffed. "A Gryffindor like you should be jumping at this opportunity."

"Opportunity?" Sirius mocked, glaring harsher at the ancient man.

"Yes, Black. Opportunity. You'd be given a choice woman, better yet, a virgin. Someone to cook and clean and pleasure you. Someone to do your _every _bidding without complaint, and the part I'm sure you'd love most is that she'd of course be a pureblood Slytherin. Wouldn't you like a chance to dominate one of your rivals?" Elrod finished, a condescending look on his weathered face.

"I wouldn't subject _anyone _to a forced marriage. Much less the kind _you _orchestrate!"

"Have you forgotten, Black, that you are the product of such a marriage?" Bellatrix retorted.

"Besides, you could simply have your way with her and after a sire if brought forth, we'd allow for an annulment. You'd even be allowed to keep the children and raise them yourselves. So long as there are Black's being produced, there is a great chance they will return to their pureblood roots. Where they _belong_."

"What you're offering me is a slave." Sirius said dryly. "And I think I am safe in my assumptions that she'd be like any other Slytherin- insufferable." He glowered. "And I wouldn't allow _any _of my descendants to follow in my ancestors footsteps."

"We'd sweeten the deal." Sabik purred. "We'd unfreeze your vault at the bank, reinstate the property that is rightfully yours, and we'd even do our part to _completely _clear your name and get you a proper job."

"Wouldn't it be nice so be part of the public again?" Adhara asked, her eyes boring into Sirius. "It's been a year since you've been cleared, and society is still having a hard time reestablishing yourself."

"Let us help you." Sabik smiled, the gesture not reaching his eyes. "Thank about it...you'd be able to take the Potter boy under your wing, raise him in the open without having to hide."

"Leave Harry out of this!" He roared, bringing his fist down on the table. "And it'll be a cold day in hell before I marry a Slytherin. _Especially_ one that is likely just as appalled as I am by the suggestion!"

"Oh, but I assure you she will be quite passive and accepting." Elrod had a hint of joke in his voice, and Sirius's eyes narrowed. "Sirius, why don't you let us prepare her for you? What do you say? It can hardly hurt to look. We'll have her ready for a presentation at my manor- you and the the whole order can even come."

"We will be there, Elrod. Thank you." Albus quickly interjected. "And I will be sure to stop by tonight to aid you in your...planning."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus looked up at Albus with a questioning look. Why had Albus taken him to Elrod's manner? Paranoia started to overtake him, until he reminded himself that Albus would never willingly subject him to anything unnecessary. But that still didn't his curiosity.

"Albus, why are we here?" He demanded, keeping pace with Albus as they walked toward the door, despite the fact that he wanted to do nothing more than turn on his heels and hurry off.

"You'll have your answers soon enough." Albus answered evasively.

With great concern Severus realized the usual twinkle wasn't in Albus's eyes like it always was when he harmlessly meddled. Either what was about to happen wasn't harmless, or Albus was just not in his usual jovial mood.

"Albus?" He asked again, as he followed the elder wizard down a hallway that Severus knew lead to a large room with a large table.

"Soon, Severus." Albus assured, pushing the door at the end of the hall open to reveal Sabik, Adhara, Lucius, Elrod, and Bellatrix.

Immediately Severus bowed deeply. "Elrod." He spoke politely, though his stomach was twisting in knots. Why was he at a discussion? And why was Albus there? He stiffly took a seat when he was directed too, taking care to keep his face calm despite the fact that he was anything but.

"Severus." Elrod started right away, and Severus knew to keep his mouth shut. Anything he said or did to piss of Elrod would not end well with him. Not only would Elrod make sure of it, Voldemort would too. There was that damned trapped feeling again. "We've news for you."

"Yes?" Severus asked, taking care to keep his tone neutral.

"It appears you are not the bastard child of a muggle." Elrod spoke callously, as if his words wouldn't have any effect on Severus. "Your father was Vega...Vega Rosier."

Severus's eyes widened without his permission.

"Yes, you are _not _a half-blood." Sabik purred, acting as if that were just the greatest compliment a person could ever receive. "In fact, you are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Making you nobility." Lucius said quietly, unable to meet Severus's eyes which sent up red flags in Severus's mind.

"Thank you for informing me on these matters, Ancient Elrod. It is very much appreciated." He stood to go, but the old man stopped him with a gesture.

"We are not yet done, sit." Elrod waited until Severus had settled again before resuming his speaking. "I've discovered something more, Severus. It seems Vega knew of the results of his tryst with your mother."

Severus nodded, unsure of what to say or ask. One wrong word and he'd have a furious ancient to deal with, along with Voldemort.

"Eileen and Vega plotted to marry, and Vega had but one condition...sadly, you didn't fit his condition at birth, Severus."

"And I fit it now?" He asked, wondering where this train of conversation was heading.

"Not just yet." Elrod explained. "You see...you were born a female, and the only way Vega would risk being shunned from Slytherin Society for his adultery was if you'd be turned to male." Elrod spoke on, even though Severus's face surely had to be showing the myriad of emotions he was feeling. "Of course, When Vega told his wife he was leaving her she killed him. Leaving your mother on her own. The damn woman was too proud to ask for help and she married some muggle man, convincing him that you were his."

"What?" Severus asked stupidly, his usual fluid mind slow and too crowded with emotion to function.

"Severus, we are going to change you back into your proper sex." Elrod spoke on, ignoring Severus's question.

"I don't understand." Severus admitted, knowing full-well that there was more than just one part to this. "Albus? What is being planned?"

"Severus, I assure you that you'd be much more happier in your correct sex." Albus soothed. "I know it will be struggle, but I will be here to oversee the process."

"I've lived my whole life as a male, Albus!" Severus argued, raw fear taking over his body. "And sex reversal is a very dangerous and potentially deadly procedure!"

"Severus, that is why I am here. I would not let you die." Albus was quick to offer up answers. "Severus, I'm afraid I _must _insist you go through this."

"Why is that, Albus?" Severus snapped, resisting the urge to hex the man before him.

"Because _I _have ordered it." Elrod answered, his voice loud and powerful.

Anger and frustration filled his body; he was trapped. Trapped like he always was. With nowhere to hide or run. More misery- that was what was coming for him. Anger, so much. Would there ever be the day when he didn't have to suffer? He didn't want to do anything but scream and scream, but he had to say collected. He forced himself to be silent. For Lily... for her. He had made a promise to protect her child, and he couldn't do that if he was killed for disobedience. It was always better to accept his sufferings silently...passively. He barely felt alive anymore, it was only the fury and coldness within that reminded him of his existence. The rage fueled him on, even on the days he didn't feel like trying anymore. What could he do but nod?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**TWO DAYS LATER **_

Narcissa watched as Severus forced her heavy eyes open with a groan. Severus clearly tried to fight the vertigo she must be feeling, as she groaned again and clutched at the blankets Narcissa had covered her with. Waiting patiently, she remained seated on the the stool beside the bed in one of her guest rooms- waiting for Severus to wake completely.

She busied herself with remembering each new feature Severus displayed. No more hook nose, the worse of Severus's features was now straight and feminine. She couldn't see the eyes right now, but when they had been open in her delirium as she cried out, they had been penetrating as always. The only difference was the long eyelashes that now protected them. The lips..they were the same as any females, nothing special and nowhere near as plump as her own. The skin...still so wan...pale- but in the attractive sense of the word. Instead of a nice alabaster, as it would be in healthy, it was a sickly shade near ghostly proportions. Severus _had _always been ghostly, and the blood loss from the transformation likely had none nothing to help the situation. She tutted, she'd have to make sure to tell Severus how to cover that up with powder. The hair, yes that had changed as well. It was longer and thicker, more so than her own hair. The only thing left to be done was to wash the grease away. The teeth, those would have to be whitened as well. Severus simply couldn't get away with neglected his hygiene now that he was female.

Severus twitched again, her face contorting in her sleep. Narcissa sighed and looked at the clock again before returning her attention to Severus. Truly, the returning of Severus to his correct his sex was the right and natural thing to be done. It had to be if the effects were so brilliant and seemed so right.

"Severus, it's time to wake." She said softly, her voice low but insistent.

Black eyes snapped open, and Severus quickly shot up into a sitting position like a fool. As expected her face turned green before she lay back down in bed. Narcissa watched carefully as Severus closed her eyes in dizziness and rested his hands on his chest. It was when she felt the new curves that Severus became rigid and her mouth dropped open. Severus's eyes snapped open widely, and one twitched as he groped her new chest in horror.

"They're breasts, Severus. What did you expect?" She smirked, trying not tease too much as she had spent most of her life with hers and Severus had only just received his supple chest.

The black eyes turned blacker. "To not be a pawn in some game!" She snapped, the snark still carrying easily despite the fact that her voice was not softer. "To not be...a tool!"

Narcissa sighed heavily. "Severus, Lucius tried he really did, but nothing he could say could make Elrod change his mind."

"Is Lucius okay?" Severus demanded, concern for his mate outweighing his other emotions.

"They were lenient with him." Narcissa assured. "I think they were too overwhelmed with excitement about _this _turn of events to want to spend too much time disciplining."

"Will you go and fetch him?" Severus asked. "I'd like to see how he's doing and I need to properly thank him."

"Severus, it wouldn't exactly be proper to invite him into this room. Especially since you are naked. You _are _a woman now."

"I'm never going to become accustomed to this." Severus moaned, touching her face in an attempt to feel the new features.

"Well you had best do so soon." Narcissa warned gently. "You know as well as I that manly behavior in a woman is not tolerated."

"Do you know who they plan on marrying me too?" Her voice was strong but her eyes betrayed the concern and anger.

"Nothing is concrete, but Lucius is almost certain you are to be given to Black in an attempt to keep the Black and Prince bloodline alive."

"Narcissa- no." She looked faint. "I can't, no! Not him!"

"Severus, I don't know what to tell you." Narcissa frowned heavily. "But Lucius is trying to do everything within his power to change Elrod's mind."

"Elrod doesn't _change _his mind!" She yelled, horror showing plainly on her face.

"Look, Severus. This doesn't have to be such a terrible thing. Black may be a filthy dog, but he is _also _under the watchful eye of Dumbledore. I doubt the old coot would let him harm him you. Just imagine if you were given to someone else."

"Dumbledore was the one who insisted I change in the first place." She hissed, eyes narrowing into a death glare. "I hardly think he'd care what Black did to me, he didn't when we were in school!"

"That's because you weren't valuable to him!" Narcissa barked. "And even if the old fool _doesn't _protect you, you have Lucius and I. And as much as I am loath to admit it, the Potter boy has got a heart of gold. I'd hardly think he'd keep silent if he saw Black being more than just rude and insulting."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Severus spat. "A fucking _Potter_ looking out for me? What fresh hell is this?" She looked murderous, and Narcissa vowed to do what she could to help her out. "I'm never going to be free from the Marauder's torments, am I? James is likely laughing in his grave."

"We'll just have to do some tormenting on our own." Narcissa smiled mischievously. "Sirius won't know what's hit him." She chuckled darkly. Come now, into the bathroom, we've work to do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat on a stool in one of Narcissa's bathrooms, dressed in silk robes. Emerald robes. Women's robes. Silk, emerald, _women's _robes. In women's underthings. She had forced herself into her comfortable numbness. She'd let her rage out later on some student. But for now she made her self numb. The emptiness would keep her from snapping at Ancient Elrod or anyone else that was her superior- saving her from a vile beating or other punishment from not only Elrod, but Voldemort. And then, Albus would be upset as well which would hurt her a lot more than anything else.

She was robotic as she allowed Narcissa to brush out her freshly cleaned hair, still damp from the highly unnecessary rosewater bath. A regular and quick shower would have worked just as well in her opinion, but in her empty state she simply allowed herself to be guided. She was stoic as Narcissa covered up her sickly pale skin with powder that made it almost seem healthy, motionless as Narcissa covered the dark bags beneath her eyes. Quiet as her face was painted up...yet another mask to wear.

"Thank you for not fighting this." Narcissa whispered, her eyes fill of empathy for her plight. "I know how hard it is for you to be so passive."

She forced a nod, struggling to soften the glare in her eyes. It was not Narcissa's fault, and Severus would never take his anger out on a mate. Especially not after what happened with Lily. She bonelessly allowed Narcissa to lead her back into the guest room and guide her on the bed, while she herself planted herself on the stool.

"Here, a gift of silver." Narcissa leaned forward and put a silver necklace with a little emerald bauble around her neck.

"Narcissa?" He raised a brow, feeling his friendly sarcasm returning. "Is it generally the protocol to give presents in such a situation?"

"Severus, you know as well as I that this marriage _is _going to take place. If it does not dissolve as quickly as we plan, it will be most unfortunate for you if you remain childless by the end of the first year." She looked away from Severus for a moment, before turning back to reveal sympathizing eyes. "A gift of silver helps a woman conceive."

Severus nodded, swallowing dread down. She simply wouldn't allow the marriage to last. Not when it meant something so dreadful as conceiving with Black. "I will take your warnings to heart, Narcissa, but I assure you I will drive Black mad before he even considers consummating."

Narcissa nodded with a look on her face that betrayed the doubt Severus was also feeling at his own words. "Get pregnant as fast as you can." She repeated.

"Black would just keep the child, and throw me to the streets." Severus pointed out, already picturing herself destitute while Black raised the child to be a bullying Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

"If this marriage goes so far as you becoming pregnant, Lucius and I will find a way for you to keep the child. Watching this torture of you is enough for us, we won't allow it to go so far as to have a child ripped from your arms."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Severus whispered, not knowing what else he could say. She'd never be able to fully convey the gratitude she felt. "Slytherin truly is the place where one meets their true friends."

"We are more than friends, Severus. We are family, remember?" Narcissa smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Lucius always did think of you as a younger brother."

"As annoying as that got at times, I always did think of him as an older brother." Severus agreed, fondly recalling how Lucius had taken him under his wing and protected him.

"Now, drink plenty of grapefruit juice." Narcissa was clearly beginning in on the pregnancy tips again, and Severus politely listened for fear that he might actually have to utilize them. "Yams will help with twins." Narcissa's eyes lit up at the mention of the highly sought after twins. One twin was meant to be favored, the other was backup that hopefully might hopefully receive the same favor. "Make sure the dog wears nothing but boxers. Oh, and avoid strawberries, and looking at mice- they give babies birthmarks!" Narcissa shuddered at the thought of such a mark marring a child's skin. "No socks in bed, either. And no mint."

"Narcissa, what if I cannot conceive?" Severus asked the question that every Slytherin feared. The danger was very real until at least one child had been produced, preferably a male. "What if _he _can't do _his _job?" She whispered, despite knowing that the blame always fell to the woman.

"You'd best hope for a bay within the first year." Narcissa emphasized. "If you don't it is a sign you don't love your husband and you will be looked upon very unfavorably." She cast a quick glance at the door before leaning into whisper. "If fertility or impotence _do _start to become an issue, I've heard there are always ways around the problem. There are plenty of men willing to do the job in secret...Sirius would be none the wiser. You need only make sure you don't pick a man who looks completely opposite of Sirius."

"Let us hope it does not come to that." Severus uttered.

"Indeed." Narcissa agreed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius, how good it is that you decided to join us." Lucius drawled, barely glancing at the rest of the Order. "And Weasley, how good it is that you've managed to appropriately dress all of your children." He clapped sarcastically, using his insults to disguise the jealousy he felt toward Arthur. Seven children. _Seven_. Children he could hardly keep fed, when Lucius had plenty of money for _dozens _of children. Lucius who tried so valiantly along with Narcissa could not produce more than one child, while Arthur seemed to sire effortlessly. Not that Draco wasn't more than enough for them to be happy, but Lucius had always a house full of kids. He'd have gladly taken all daughters, but alas, it wasn't to be. Draco was doomed to be an only child, a fate Lucius had always hated himself.

"And how _nice _it is to see you being your naturally friendly self." Sirius sneered back at him with his own sarcasm, obvious amused when Lucius narrowed his eyes to slats.

"I do give my friendship when it is do." Lucius retorted quickly, hoping the Gryffindor would be able to sense the backhanded compliment. "Us purebloods have got to stick together, no?" He asked, leveling Black was a glare that would make Severus proud. "Especially the Slytherins...you'll find we are awfully protective of our own." He increased the heat of his glare. "It wouldn't end well for someone if they chose to mistreat one of us, especially the females." He threatened.

"Believe me, Malfoy. I don't have any plans on marrying anytime soon. I'm not here entirely of my own free will." Black snorted in a matter unsuited to his upbringing and Lucius turned his nose in the air.

"Speaking of marriage, Black," Lucius forced the word marriage out, "This brings me to the whole reason I came to speak with you."

"It wasn't just to say hello to a great friend?" Sirius teased, his goblet of firewhisky dangerously low as he brandished it in a sarcastic toast.

"There is nothing 'great' nor 'friendly' about you Black." Lucius goaded. "Before I leave you to become grossly inebriated, I want to impart a final warning to you. What you do to your new wife, I _will _return threefold." And with that he turned on his heels and stomped off, searching the swirling bodies for his Narcissa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was about to shout something after Malfoy when Bellatrix showed up, a cruel smile on her painted lips as she gestured at the mass of moving bodies. "This is a presentation ball, Black. It seems odd to me that you wouldn't be dancing with all these eligible ladies, especially the one that is specifically be presented for your convenience."

She gestured again, signalling out a very pale woman in an emerald gown who was laughing at something some Parkinson man had said. The woman was pretty, he could not deny that. But he was not going to agree to this. That didn't mean, however, that he couldn't dance a dance or two with the woman and hold that body close.

"You should talk with her at the very least." Bellatrix continued. "Before it's decided who she'll be married off to. Geoffrey Parkinson has already offered up 3,000 galleons ($30,000) for her, along with two of his highly coveted estates."

"Good for him." Sirius shrugged, while inwardly wondering at how high to price was. Usually the price when down with age, but this woman's price was that of a young pureblood virgin from a Sacred Family. And he was sure the price would only increase and by the end of the night the offers for her would only increase. Sirius wouldn't be surprised it the number ended up being closer to 6,000 galleons ($60,000) by the night's end. Afterall, she was a member of the Sacred Twenty-Eight...and Narcissa and Bellatrix themselves had been close to that number as well. "If she's already promised to me, why should I worry if others are bidding for her?"

"Just look at her." Bellatrix purred, pursing her lips. "How could they not?" She asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "And you know as well as I how this works. There are always backroom deals being made at such a matter. But she's as good as yours, you need only make it official and all the other deals fall away."

Sirius was silently calculating the offer. A pretty woman who would obey him. While the price _was _high, he had more than enough to purchase her. He grimaced as the word came to his mind. _Purchase._ As if the woman were some animal. As if he were the kind of person to go about and purchase a woman. No wonder Slytherin's were so angry, especially the women. He shook his head, he wouldn't do that to anyone. This was one of the reasons he had left. Besides, he wanted a warmth and companionship in a wife, not a slave. "I'm not forcing a woman to marry me, nor am I going to allow you people to force her into marrying me."

"Well, what if she isn't being forced?" Bellatrix demanded, right as Elrod appeared dragging the woman in question along beside him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell Sirius that you would very much like to be his wife." Elrod had come from nowhere, pulling her away from the horribly boring conversation she was having with Geoffrey Parkinson. Only to pull her into a conversation _much _worse. She was already incredibly uncomfortable, having not had much time to adjust to her new body before being subjected to being stuffed into a ball gown with a ridiculous amount of poof. Her poor feet, at the moment, were stuffed into horrid contraptions known as heels, and her hair had been yanked at ripped at until it was in ridiculous proportions. And now, she was being forced into telling her nemesis that she'd very much like to be his _wife_. She tried to speak the words, how she tried, but she simply couldn't make the words come to her mouth. Rather than stutter like a fool, of say something stupid, she kept quiet and started down at the table in front of her.

"Ah, Bellatrix, Sirius." Elrod smiled with a smirk that did not reach his eyes as he grabbed ahold of her arm and squeezed it painfully tight. "What were we discussing that had put such a somber silence in the air?"

"I was telling her," Bellatrix gestured vaguely at her, "That she should tell Sirius just how much she'd like to be his wife."

"I _know _that can't be true, because she knows better than to act like a mute fool when asked a question." Elrod's fingers tightened and twisted. "I especially know she is eager to be married, aren't you?" HIs fingers were vices and she knew that was not even a fifteenth of the pain he could cause. But she couldn't do this. Despite what Narcissa had told her, she couldn't _not _fight. She foolishly yanked away from the grip before realizing what she had done.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius watched as the woman jerked away from the cruel old man, a fire in her dark eyes that reminded him of several lion woman when they were upset. The thin woman looked positively ready to punch the old man, until he grabbed her arm again, somehow managing to place his fingers back on the same spot where bruises were already forming. He bit his tongue, knowing he'd only make it worse for her if he spoke up.

"You'd do well to remember you place has changed, Severus." Elrod hissed, tightening his hand around the skin as the woman glared.

"What?!" Sirius spat out along with many at the table, he was nowhere near drunk enough to be able to deal with this. "What the hell is going on?" At his outburst several people had turned to stare. "What the hell?"

"I cannot trust you to keep calm, let us move to a _quieter _area where we can discuss this." Elrod snapped, his teeth bared in a growl. "Albus, Sirius- come."

"You can forget that!" Sirius barked, jumping up to storm out of the manor when Albus gave him a firm but beseeching look.

"Sirius, please. Just one more conversation. If you still don't agree, that will be the end of this." Albus pleaded.

"I will _never_-"

Albus cut him off with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, come." This time, it wasn't a request.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius, please calm down." Albus pleaded, glad that the room they were now in had had silencing charms already in place, as Albus hadn't had time to place them himself.

"CALM DOWN?! You just tried to trick me into marrying _Snape_!" Sirius's face was dark red. "What the hell is wrong with you people!?"

"It's not as if you're marrying a man!" Elrod snapped. "She was born a woman and she's returned to her proper place!"

"That's not the biggest problem!" Sirius ranted. "The problem is that it is _Snape_!"

"I'd think you'd _like _to be dominate over her." Elrod countered, and Albus inwardly flinched at the callous tone and words. "I think you'd just revel in being able to subject her to your ever last whim."

"It is slavery." Sirius spoke slowly, as if Elrod could not grasp the simplest of concepts. "Even if it _is _Snape. And I know damn well she doesn't want too!"

"What does it matter what _she _wants?" Elrod rebuttled, making Albus's stomach sick. "You've never cared about her wellbeing before, why now? Simply deal with her for a year or until she gives you an heir, that is all we ask."

"You want me to _lie _with her too!?" Sirius looked close to vomiting. "Are you daft!?"

"Sirius, I will explain all later, but for now I need you trust me and agree." Albus spoke calmly.

Sirius's anger only increased. "No." He hissed, placing as much vehemence in his voice as he could.

"Sirius, you've trusted me with your very life before." Albus pointed out. "Won't you trust me in matters much less serious?"

"Albus- it's _Snape_." He whispered, looking horrified at the idea.

"Sirius, please. Do this for me."

Sirius looked defeated but glowered before spitting out the word Albus wanted to hear. "Fine." He stuck his nose up in the air. "I can always divorce her when whatever you've got planned is finished."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Two Hours Later**_

Severus was trying her best not to implode with sheer hatred as she sat a table beside Molly. She knew that Elrod, Sirius, and Sabik were negotiating her price like she was some sort of item at a pawn shop. Knowing Sirius he was likely doing his best to lowball them in an attempt to embarrass her further by purchasing her at a low price. Albus, that stung, Albus was in on this whole thing. While he assured her it was for a good reason, it still sung. And it didn't help that Molly and Arthur and Tonks all tried to comfort her, it only annoyed her as there could be no comfort from this.

"You do look very nice." Molly was assuring, rubbing her arm kindly. "And I'm sure you'll be much happier this way."

Happier!? She had no voice anymore! And she was to be married to Black, and she knew he'd be spiteful. She wouldn't even be able to properly defend herself, she'd have to take it because that was what a good good pureblood wife did.

"Happier? They're negotiating her price likes she's some cow!" Remus looked disgusted and pitying, and Severus had to bite back a sharp retort. Black would only be crueler to her the nastier she was to his mates.

"Severus." Elrod's voice sounded behind her and she turned to see the man with a satisfied look on his face. "Meet your fiance." The man gestured at Black, who looked like he'd rather cut his throat then deal with this farce any longer. For once, she could relate to the mutt.

"Give me your left hand." Black ordered, his glare increasing as she moved slowly to stick out the left hand. With no trace of gentleness, the anamagi shoved an antique, Black heirloom, diamond ring on her finger. She refused to even look up at him, she stared steadily at the ground, a feeling of emptiness taking over. Black was free to torment her, and again, the ones who could do anything about it wouldn't come to her aid.

"Great." Elrod's voice was silky, despite the perversion within. "I'll announce the engagement before the night is over. Do be sure to move into one of your other manors. One more suitable and accessible to _all_. I'll be sure to gift you with a few house elves to help spruce it up. We'll be having the engagement party there in three days."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Three Days Later**_

Severus sat on a bed, waiting for the dreaded party to start. She had about ten minutes before she was expected to be downstairs, and she spent the time with her head in her hands regretting ever having fought the decision. She was so sore and achy, and every inch of her body hurt. She wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep, she she knew she had at least another eight hours before she'd be allowed that. She flinched sharply as she sighed, pain filling her up. Elrod had been very furious with her when she started to argue. He'd beat her and hexed her within inches of life. The fact that she had waited to do her arguing privately held no merit. _She _held no merit any longer. She was to be a wife, and what more was wife than a servant at best and a slave at worst?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sirius, don't you think you ought to slow down on those firewhiskeys?" Remus asked, concern in his eyes as he watched Sirius down yet another drink.

Sirius shook his head slowly. "No, mate. I don't think I ought to slow down." He huffed. "I think I ought to speed up- I'm marrying Snape if you've forgotten."

"Honestly, it can't be that bad." Remus argued, forcefully taking the goblet from him. "It's only as long as strictly necessary and at least you've got your houses back and your money."

"I'd much rather marry Bellatrix than Snape." Sirius argued.

"Honestly, Sirus. Snape is nowhere near as bad as Bellatrix." Remus pointed out, sympathizing but scolding at the same time.

"Oh _how _sweet, Lupin." Snape's familiar, albeit softer now, sarcastic drawl sounded from behind them and both men twisted in their seats to see the woman. "Perhaps I should point out that you're nowhere near as bad as Sirius."


End file.
